The invention relates to a transmission-preloading method for the measurement and testing of a transmission, in particular a dual-clutch transmission, which has at least two component transmissions, in which method a torque is introduced into the, in particular, dual-clutch transmission by means of a drive unit which is external with respect to the transmission and defined with respect to traction operation.
“Traction operation” refers to operation which corresponds to traction operation of a vehicle in which a drive unit, in particular a drive unit in the form of an engine, introduces torques into a dual-clutch transmission via clutches, wherein said torques are then ultimately output via an output unit, for example and in particular via wheels fastened to a vehicle and the shafts of said wheels.
Thus, during non-traction operation, specifically in the parked state, the output unit, specifically the wheels together with the associated shafts, become part of the drive unit in the physical sense, because corresponding torques are then introduced via the tires and shafts to a parking lock, with generally engaging pawl element, into the dual-clutch transmission, wherein, however, by the definitions according to the invention, this concerns, like before, an output unit, because said expression relates to traction operation and not the parked state.
Transmissions, including dual-clutch transmissions, are normally driven by a drive motor, which in transmission-preloading testing and measurement steps is external with respect to the transmission, such that a torque is introduced into the transmission. Furthermore, it is conventionally the case in the prior art that, in transmission-preloading testing and measurement steps, in particular the NVH test, parking lock test and the recording of a clutch characteristic curve, an output motor is generally provided which is again external with respect to the transmission and defined with respect to traction operation, such that the torque that is generally introduced into the transmission by the drive motor in traction operation is in turn provided as output drive outside the transmission at the output motor, wherein, in the parking lock test, the classic output motor then functions, during the test itself, as a drive motor in order to introduce a corresponding torque into the parking lock and/or the pawl element thereof into the transmission.
Depending on the geometry of the transmission, the drive motor, transmission and output motor are situated in alignment, wherein they may however also be arranged in parallel or at right angles or with an offset depending on the transmission geometry.
Thus, in the case of all of said tests, it is generally the case that at least two units, specifically an output unit and a drive unit, are required outside the transmission for testing, said units being extremely bulky and thus being required in a transmission test and measurement apparatus for this purpose and self-evidently also with regard to dual-clutch transmissions, especially as this is associated with not inconsiderable investment costs.
The statements made above thus yield the object or the underlying problem of the present invention, specifically that of at least partially eliminating or minimizing the above-mentioned disadvantages, in particular providing a transmission-preloading method for the measurement and testing of a transmission, in particular a dual-clutch transmission, which has at least two component transmissions, and a corresponding testing and measurement apparatus which takes up little spatial volume, and the method can be performed inexpensively and the apparatus can be produced inexpensively.